


"Funny When a City's All You Know"

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Gen, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Hugo’s hand shook. He locked his gaze onto his scuffed leather boots. He knew that. Of course he did. This is why he hadn’t wanted to involve the others in the first place. This should’ve been his battle to fight; if he hadn’t betrayed Donella then… they’d all be safe.Nuru would be able to continue searching for another solution to her kingdom’s problem. Yong would be able to go home to his family, live out the normal childhood the others hadn’t gotten. And Varian. He would be safe. He wouldn’t have to sacrifice his future to keep running from a relentless pursuer.Selfish. The word rang through his mind. He couldn’t tell whether Donella had said it aloud or not. It didn’t matter.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	"Funny When a City's All You Know"

**Author's Note:**

> After all the angst over on tumblr, I couldn't help but write this!! I've always wanted to try writing Bayangor, and this city came awfully close.
> 
> Title taken from 'My Petersburg' from Anastasia. Enjoy!!

Hugo shut his eyes, stretching his arms above his head. His surroundings disappeared; for a moment, it was peaceful. He let out a long sigh, the sound of his heavy footsteps medaling away into nothingness as he stepped further into the crowded marketplace.

He frowned, resigning himself to take in his surroundings. This place… it was too similar to Bayangor. His shoulders tightened uneasily at that thought. To his left, there were buildings built too near together, foundations crumbling as the levels stacked up high enough to cut off the sun’s presence. Hagglers with cracked stands crowded the narrow avenue, shouting out towards passersby in the mind-numbing way they always had growing up.

Hugo flicked a spot of dirt off his glasses, continuing on. If he looked closely towards the end of the beaten dirt path, beyond the seemingly endless haze of whatever town this may have been, he could see the buildings transition from city blocks into shops, not unlike the ones in the wealthier part of his own city.

Neither crowd seemed to wish to take an orphan into it.

He pursed his lips. Wasn’t finding a place reminiscent of home meant to make you feel better? Hugo looked down as he sidestepped a few citizens. He was good at that. They should get out of here; the sooner the better.

A quick glance to his side made it clear that Varian had long since disappeared into the crowd, likely distracted by something from one of the shops. Hugo let out a small, breathy laugh at that. It was a wonder the group had gotten anything done in the past.

“Guess it’s just you and me, Cheese.” He shoved his hands into his pockets as he resigned himself to continuing, keeping his head low; best not to look for any fights.

Hugo mentally tried to recall the list Nuru had given them before they left, hoping that he and Varian could find at least some of what they needed before the rapidly darkening sky gave way to dusk completely.

A chill ran down his spine, his shoulders reflexively pulling back as it did so. Without turning his head, he glanced out the sides of his eyes, the small area of blurred vision cueing nothing out of the ordinary. His footsteps beat faster, drawing up dust as he brushed past a few others more quickly than before, mind darting behind him all the while.

What was he doing? He was being ridiculous. There was no one behind him. This place wasn’t Bayangor. He didn’t need to watch his back constantly, he’d be safely back with the others in a few hours. He hissed out a breath through his teeth. This place was just too similar to that of the past.

He forced his heart to return to a regular beat, muscles aching against his slowed paces. He was just paranoid, but he wouldn’t let it distract him. Just keep moving, he repeated to himself.

A man roughly checked his shoulder as he ran by him, knocking Hugo off balance. Before he had a chance to scowl in return, his arm was roughly twisted behind him. Hugo’s momentum was quickly turned against him as he was steered towards a sliver of an alleyway between two cement buildings, filled with cracks.

He was roughly thrown to the ground, dirt packed down from years of trampling offering no form of mercy as a pain shot up through his shoulder. His glasses scattered to the side a few feet away from him. He used his elbow to force himself up, ignoring the way his head spun at the simple action. Keep fighting.

He shoved the carefully cut metal frames back onto his face in a single movement, jumping to his feet. As his eyes adjusted to their newly found clarity, his heart stopped, fists unclenching from where they had been drawn a second ago.

Everything numbed entirely, city noise dripping away into a mere patter in the background as he came face to face with her. Donella.

The words that had been brimming in is throat, fresh insults, a confident front towards his attacker, all floated beyond his grasp. He could feel the colour drain from his face as he stood there helplessly.

His mind screamed at him. Run. Attack. Fight. Do something; anything! And yet, rather than propel him forwards, the adrenaline coursing through his rapidly pounding heart rooted him to the spot, vision swimming.

“Long time no see, darling.” Her voice was as cold as ever, sending an icy chill over his mind.

But it was enough. Rushing into action all at once, he surged forwards, dodging under her outstretched arm. The exit of the alleyway was feet in front of him. He could make it out, disappear into the crowd, and buy some more time. Hugo’s eyes were too dry, burning as he forced his legs to carry him onwards.

“You needn’t run. I know your brother’s in the city.”

Hugo’s eyes flashed wide. He tripped forward, leaning heavily against the wall of one of the buildings threatening to come crashing down on them at any moment to catch himself. The rough stone cut against his hand, drawing a thin line of blood down his palm.

The air was suffocating. The dust that had always been present now seeming overwhelming. He placed a hand to his chest as he spun around.

“Leave him alone.” It surprised him how level his voice came out. Unshakable. His instincts seemed to come rushing back into him, hand flying to the dagger looped onto his belt. He wouldn’t loose this fight. Wouldn’t lose Varian. Not again.

“That’s exactly what I want,” she said, voice hard as she ripped the hood off her cloak. “Do you really think it’s fair? To ask him to spend the rest of his life on the run?” Her eyes bore into him. She took a confident step towards him. “I won’t stop; one day I will catch up to you.”

Hugo’s hand shook. He locked his gaze onto his scuffed leather boots. He knew that. Of course he did. This is why he hadn’t wanted to involve the others in the first place. This should’ve been his battle to fight; if he hadn’t betrayed her then… they’d all be safe.

Nuru would be able to continue searching for another solution to her kingdom’s problem. Yong would be able to go home to his family, live out the normal childhood the others hadn’t gotten. And Varian. He would be safe. He wouldn’t have to sacrifice his future to keep running from a relentless pursuer.

Selfish. The word rang through his mind. He couldn’t tell whether Donella had said it aloud or not. It didn’t matter.

“What do you want,” he said, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

“The same thing I always have; give me the totems, betray the group, and at least they won’t be harmed.” Her ultimatum was spoken. It was up to him now.

Hugo closed his eyes, trembling as tears threatened to break through his barricade. He would have to hurt Varian and the others all over again. He would have to… let go of the only family he’d ever known. Were they his family? Did it matter now? He was thinking selfishly again. It didn’t matter what he wanted.

He had to protect him. It was the least he could do.

Hugo threw the dagger to the ground; the clatter it made didn’t reach his ears.

Without opening his eyes, he spun on his heel, pausing in the thick silence for a brief second. “Yes, ma’am.” He walked out of the alleyway without looking back.


End file.
